carrarafandomcom-20200214-history
Adding Objects
Back to Creating, Editing, and Rendering Still Scenes Overview of Objects Objects are digital representations of things you want in your scenes or animations. They can either represent real objects - automobiles, people, clouds, and trees; or fictional objects - fairies, dragons, intergalactic spacecraft, and laser rifles. There is literally nearly an infinite number of objects you can create. Your imagination is the limit! To build and use objects in your scene, Carrara provides a number of building blocks you can start with and then modify using a number of modeling tools. The links below provide details on how to add and edit objects to your scenes. Of course, you don't have to build the objects you use in your scene. Carrara comes with a number of objects already built and ready to use! And if you can't find what you need there, a number of sites on the internet exist where you can download objects (for purchase and for FREE!). Go to the Internet Sources for Objects wiki page for external links. Types of Objects Here are the basic types of objects you can create and work with. *Geometric Primitives - spheres, cubes, cones, cylinders, icosahedrons, planes, infinite planes, and splats *Spline Objects - objects created by extruding a 2D shape into 3 dimensions, such as lathes *Vertex Objects - objects created by sculpting the surface *Metaball Objects - objects used to build organic shapes by blending blob elements *Text Objects - 3D objects created by selecting and adjusting various text characteristics, such as font, pitch, alignment, and spacing *Dynamic Hair and Fur - In addition to the basic types, there are also a number of "environmental primitives" you can add to your scene. It is important to remember that each of these also come with their own unique modeling tool. *Terrains - *Plants - *Particles - *Oceans - *Clouds - *Fire - *Fog - The last three environmental primitives are sometimes referred to as volumetric primitives. Carrara Modeling Tools All of these types of objects, except geometric primitives, have their own native modeling tools, which are described on the wiki pages associated with those types. For example, when you want to fine-tune your scene's terrain(s), Carrara will jump you into the terrain modeller. But there may be occasions where you want to switch to a different modeller. For example, you might add a geometric primitive to your scene, like a cube, and then decide you want to add some details to its shape. You can convert the primitive to a vertex object and use the vertex modeling tool to add your details. Read more about which types can be converted, along with tips and constraints on the wiki page, Changing Object Types. Of course, if you find the Carrara tools are not adequate to create your masterpiece, you can model your objects in other more advanced modeling applications (e.g., Hexagon) and then import those objects into your scene. Carrara supports importing and exporting a range of 3D model formats. Object Modifiers Besides editing objects using the modeling tools provided, you can also perform a number of modifications to your objects. Go to the Object Modifiers wiki page for more information on this topic. Replicators Carrara also provides two different ways to efficiently replicate objects in your scene. *Replicator duplicates objects along basic shapes, such as grids, rectangles, and circles. *Surface Replicator duplicates objects randomly along a specified region of another object's surface. Tips and Techniques for Loading and Editing Objects More on How to Load and Edit Objects Daz3D Documentation Support Carrara 7 User's Guide - pp. 33 - 343. Carrara 8 User's Guide - pp. xx - xx. Video Tutorials Loading Objects Into Carrara: The following video tutorial describes briefly how to load objects into your Carrara scene. Text Tutorials Daz3D Forum Pages